What Should I Do?
by Khana-chan
Summary: Cerita GAJE lainnya! XD, Review please?


What Should I Do?

This story belongs to Hikadez Himaruya not me

Warning! Soft Warning! Soft yaoi inside

Genre: T

Yao terus bingung akan tingkah laku adik-adiknya. Adik-adiknya terus mendiamkannya. Teman-teman satu allies juga. Yao curiga. Dan semakin curiga ketika Kiku terus berbisik-bisik pada Ivan. "Kiku! Ke sini sebentar, aru!". Kiku hanya menoleh lalu pergi. "Kiku!". Kiku terus berlalu. Tanpa disadari, air mata yang dari tadi menggenang di kedua matanya mulai turun. _"Mereka semua tuh kenapa sih, aru? Apa aku telah berbuat salah, aru?". _

Tiba-tiba, Russia menepuk pundaknya hingga ia hampir terjatuh karena kaget. "Aa...Ru-Russia, aru...ada apa, aru?". Russia menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Lalu dia meningalkan Yao yang gemetar dengan sukses. Yao heran, kenapa ? ada apa di dunia ini?. Ketika ia ingin masuk ke ruang rapat, dia bertemu dengan Ludwig. "Lu-Ludwig, aru?". Ludwig menatap Yao kebingungan.

"Kamu habis menangis haa?". Yao kaget dan segera menghapus air matanya, "Ng-nggak, aru...aku nggak menangis, aru...". Ludwig menatap Yao sekali lagi. Dia menarik tangan Yao. "Lu-Ludwig, aru...?". Yao sweatdrop. Dia takut kalau Ludwig akan menyakitinya. Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu sepi. "Apa, apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?". Yao menelan ludah.

Yao menunduk. Mukanya merah. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang peduli padanya. Bahkan yang peduli padanya adalah musuhnya sendiri. "Se-semua orang jadi...jadi aneh padaku, aru...". Ludwig hanya diam. Dia tiba-tiba menepuk kepala Yao. Yao menoleh karena kaget. Dia melihat Ludwig tersenyum manis padanya. Muka Yao semakin merah. "Hee...mukamu merah...sakit ya?". Dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Yao. Muka Yao semakin merah semerah tomat Antonio.

"A-aku ingin bertanya, aru...". Yao bertanya dengan malu-malu. "Hmm?". "Kenapa kau baik padaku, aru? Kita ini musuh kan?". Yao bertanya sambil menatap Ludwig lekat-lekat. "Itu kalau di medan perang". Ludwig menyentuh wajah Yao. Muka Yao semakin memerah. Ludwig mendekatkan wajahnya dengan maksud menciumnya. Belum sempat ia lakukan niatnya, dirinya ditahan oleh Gilbert. "Hei West, kau sudah janji kan?". Mata darah Gilbert menatap mata biru milik Ludwig. Ludwig nyengir. "Siapa cepat dia dapat". Gilbert semakin cemberut. Dia menarik lengan Yao dan membawanya pergi.

Yao semakin sweatdrop. _"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di bumi ini, aru? What should I do, aru?". _Gilbert membawa Yao keluar gedung. Dia membawa Yao ke sebuah tempat. "Ki-Kita mau kemana, aru?". Yao bertanya dengan sedikit deg-degan. "Ke suatu tempat yang indah". "I-indah?". "Sudah lebih baik kau diam saja!". Yao langsung bungkam mulut. Mereka berhenti di suatu tempat yang indah. Mata Yao bersinar. "I-ini...". Gilbert tersenyum. "Indah kan?". Yao mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa kamu memperebutkan diriku dengan adikmu itu?". Gilbert menghela napas. "Kamu free hari ini?". Yao berpikir. Mengingat-ngingat apa jadwalnya hari ini. "A-Aku ada janji mau main petasan dengan Hongkong nanti malam". Gilbert tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah tiket. "Ti-Tiket? Ini tiket apa, aru?". "Nanti datang ke taman bermain _Fantasy Land_, oke?". Yao mengangguk.

Sore hari setelah kejadian aneh tadi, Yao beradandan (?) dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke _Fantasy Land_. _"Kenapa Gilbert mengajakku kesana ya, aru?". _Seperti biasa, Yao hanya memakai baju "sederhana" ala China. Walaupun "sederhana", banyak sekali laki-laki (!) yang berminat padanya (GAJE lewat). Sesampainya di sana, dia sama sekali tidak melihat Gilbert. _"Gilbert belum datang, aru?"._ Yao berkeliling sebentar. Sampai di tempat tadi, dia melihat Gilbert sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Maaf! Lama ya?". Gilbert melambaikan tangannya. Yao membalasnya. Napas Gilbert tersengal. Dia jatuh dipelukan Yao. "Gi-Gilbert, aru!". Yao kaget bukan kepalang. "Ki-Kita masuk sekarang?". Yao menggeleng. "Kenapa?". Senyuman di muka Gilbert hilang. "Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, aru". Mereka menuju ke sebuah bangku taman. Yao menaruh perlahan Gilbert yang terbaring di pundaknya. Lalu dia pergi untuk membeli minum.

Gilbert hanya tersenyum melihat gerak-gerik Yao. _"Ternyata benar yang dikatakan orang-orang, dia memang manis dan cantik, walaupun dia laki-laki. Tak salah aku menyukainya, tapi aku tak boleh santai-santai, rivalku ada banyak". _Yao kembali dengan mambawa dua botol air mineral dingin. "Ini". Yao menyerahkan air mineral yang dibawanya. "Terima kasih". Gilbert menatap Yao. _"Aaah...dia manis sekali...rasanya aku ingin..."._ Gilbert bergeser dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yao. "Hei". Yao kaget. "Ah!". "Kamu itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih?".

Yao heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gilbert kepadanya. "Te-Tentu saja...aku ini laki-laki...". Yao menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "Tapi kau ini sangat cantik...". Muka Yao memerah semerah tomat Antonio. "Ki-Kita masuk ke taman bermain sekarang, aru?". Gilbert mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Yao. Mereka menuju ke roller coaster. Yao sedikit gugup. Gilbert bisa merasakan tangan Yao gemetar. "Kenapa? Kau takut?". Yao mengangguk. Gilbert merangkul Yao. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu". Bisik Gilbert pada telinga Yao.

Mereka duduk di kursi paling depan. Yao melihat ke bawah. Dia merasa ngeri. Yao tutup mata, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Gilbert yang melihat keadaan Yao merasa iba. Dia memeluk tubuh Yao dan mengusap rambutnya. "Tenang". Yao mencengkram lengan baju Gilbert. Roller coaster itu mulai bergerak. Yao menggertakkan gigi. Air matanya serasa mau keluar. Dia menggenggam tangan Gilbert erat-erat. Gilbert tersenyum. Ketika roller coaster itu bergerak cepat Yao berteriak sekeras mungkin. Air matanya keluar dan mengalir dengan deras. "TIDAK! TIDAK MAU! HENTIKAN!". Yao gemetar. Ekspresinya seperti habis melihat hantu. Roller coaster itu berhenti setelah bergerak beberapa menit. Yao ingin rasanya cepat keluar, tapi kakinya gemetar. Dia tak sanggup mengangkat kakinya. Tiba-tiba saja Gilbert membopong Yao. Muka Yao memerah. "Gi-Gilbert, aru! Tu-turunkan aku, aru!". Gilbert tak menghiraukannya. Mereka tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Orang itu tak lain adalah Kiku. Kiku terus memotret gerak-gerik mereka berdua. Yao berteriak ketika melihat boneka hello kitty. "Kau mau itu?". Yao mengangguk senang. Gilbert membelikannya. Yao berterima kasih. Tapi dia tidak mengucapkan terima kasih, melainkan mengecup pipi Gilbert dan membuat pipi Gilbert merah lebih dari tomatnya Antonio. Mereka berdua bersenang-senang.

Besoknya, semua orang ribut. Yao keheranan karena setiap di lewat pasti orang-orang terus berbisik. "Yao-nii, selamat pagi". Yao tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, aru". Yao membalas dengan lembut. "Sudah lihat koran?". Kiku bertanya. "Ngg...belum". Kiku menyerahkan koran. Yao membacanya. Dia kaget. "A-APA!". Dia ternga-nga. Ludwig menghampirinya. "Jadi begini? Haa? Iya?". Yao bingung. Ludwig menarik tangan Yao dengan kasar dan membawanya ke suatu ruangan. Di sana ada Gilbert. "Sekarang siapa yang kau pilih?". Yao semakin bingung. "Ayo~tak usah malu-malu~". Yao semakin bingung. "Jawab pertanyaan Yao!". Gilbert dan Ludwig memerintahkan.

Yao mengeluarkan air mata. "A-Aku tidak...ta-tah...tahu...". Ludwig dan Gilbert menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membunuh. Tanpa berpikir panjang Yao mengecup bibir mereka berdua. "Aku menyukai kalian berdua, itu jawabanku". Yao menjawab sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Gilbert dan Ludwig memerah. Yao meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih cengo dan mangap.

~Owari~

Author's note:

Ma-maap banget ya kalo ceritanya GAJE abizz TT^TT

Tapi saia akan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik lagi :)

_Wish me luck :D _


End file.
